levelfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Face
Skull Face is the thirtieth main mission of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, and is the penultimate mission of Chapter One. Summary After months of research and grueling wetwork, the Diamond Dogs finally have their ultimate nemesis, Skull Face, cornered at a large Soviet research facility, OKB Zero, overthrown and fortified by Skull Face's private strike-force XOF. Venom Snake must infiltrate the facility's three gates past several snipers, Walker Gears, patrols, and even an enemy gunship that sends in extra patrols on high-alert, to reach OKB Zero's helipad and confront Skull Face. Snake is captured on the helipad and is sent to the Serak Power Plant via convoy to face Sahalenthropus in the final mission of Chapter One. Description The player is dropped off in an Afghanistan valley around a thousand meters away from OKB Zero, the level's primary setting. On their way, they run through a Soviet outpost completely massacred by the might of XOF, further establishing their ruthlessness. It is heavily suggested to bring D-Horse, as the run from the LZ to OKB Zero is incredibly long (well over a thousand meters) to make room for dialogue (Miller describing the mission and Huey trying to convince Snake he's his ally). When the player finally reaches OKB Zero, they learn it is encircled with mines and is split into three sections. The first section is relatively easy, consisting of a few generic soldiers, a single sniper, and a Walker Gear. It is best to crawl along the left side and climb up the multiple ladders and cracks to the next section. The second section is a huge yard stalked by a gunship where multiple soldiers and Walker Gears are stationed. The strategy for this section is rinse and repeat; stick the left, stay low, and look for cracks and ladders the lead to the next section. Tranquilizing/eliminating guards will likely be necessary as there is little cover. Sneaking up the far right side is easy too as there are little patrols, but there is an extremely well-placed sniper at the very end that not only instantly spots the player, but is hidden behind a tree so taking him out in reflex mode is extra hard. There are dumpsters and locked storage sheds scattered around this section that the player can hide in. The third and final section is basically the second section but on a larger scale, occupied by multiple Walker Gears and snipers as well as an entire army of soldiers. There are a few small caves within the facility you can crawl into, and plenty of storage sheds for supplies or a good hiding spot. The end of the third section is a large empty atrium containing a long staircase leading up to the helipad. Once you begin your ascent up the stairwell, you're basically home-free, as XOF completely ignore you even on the highest alert (Miller even points this oddity out) and you will be met with absolutely no resistance upon stomping up the final step and making your way to the helipad.